


Have Mercy

by slotumn



Series: Devoted Deaths [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Creepy Incest Man Jeritza Is Best Jeritza, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Half-Sibling Incest, Introspection, Sibling Incest, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Many things go wrong with him during his teenage years, and perhaps the fact he always mutters his sister's name during climax is the least of it.A.K.A. Jeritza through the years.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Devoted Deaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763554
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Have Mercy

Many things go wrong with him during his teenage years, and perhaps the fact he always mutters his sister's name during climax is the least of it. 

But it's the only thing he feels...guilt, catharsis, regret, whatever emotion it is, about.

_Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercie, Sister._

It's a very good thing that she's far away from House Bartels, and himself. 

\---

When he hears Father's plans, he doesn't see red, feel his blood run hot, or any of those things people typically describe anger with.

He just double-checks that all the doors to outside are locked and that his blade is sharpened.

Slashing and seeing the heads roll is very close to an orgasm, and it's through the proxy of killing that he manages to connect pleasure with sex. 

It's different from what he felt around her.

Or rather, he's the one who's different.

\---

The imperial princess talks in lofty futures and revolutions, but his purpose is keeping that demon under leashes. 

(Bloodlust is so much more difficult to control than lust-- but indulging in it is so much more pleasurable, too.)

He knows better than to react when they spot each other at the Academy. But after he's done training late into the night, his thoughts wonder and wander to places like, could we have been together and happy in a world without Crests, like the one the future emperor speaks of?

It's a useless question, because in this world, he must continue to keep that distance, continue to keep her safe. 

He comes to her name back in his chamber, sharp and sticky like blood-coated blades, and when he falls asleep, he sees warm, sweet things for the first time in years. 

He dreams of her. 

\---

Killing and dying is different, in the same way Jeritza and Emile is different. In the same way pleasure and happiness is different. 

He can't make out what she says, but at last, he can be close to her without hurting her. 

There was this prayer they used to say. 

What was it again?

_Have mercy on us, oh goddess._

And so it was granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I remembered that I liked di Angelocest from PJO years ago recently because I felt a deja vu with Jeritzedes. Both have rather similar dynamics, with a creepy death-themed younger brother and a kind (just barely) older sister devoted to a goddess. 
> 
> TL;DR Creepy incest death guy rights


End file.
